mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Holtzmann vs. Cody Pfister
The first round began. Pfister lands a left and slips one. Holtzman lands a right. Holtzman lands a glancing right. Holtzman lands a right and a hard left, 4:00. Pfister works a desperate left. Holtzman defending, lands a couple rights under. Pfister pesisting, attacking the other ankle as well. Holtzman with rights under. Pfister drops him with a left elbow on the break as Holtzman tries an elbow himself, Pfister gets the back as they stand, they clinch. Pfister lands a left elbow on the break, they exchange. 3:00. Holtzman lands a left. "Hands up!" Holtzman lands a right uppercut and a knee to the body. He lands a leg kick. He shrugs at Pfister contemptuously as Pfister backpedals. Pfister lands a jab. Leg kick from Holtzman and a knee, clinch. Holtzman stuffs a single. 2:00. Holtzman knees the body twice, a hard one there too. He gets a trip to half-guard. Pfister turtles up. They stand and Pfister breaks with a right. 1:00 as Holtzman lands a left to the liver. He lands a right and a better one. Pfister lands a jab, eats a right uppercut. And a leg kick from Holtzman. 35. Pfister looks tired indeed. Holtzman sprawls a sloppy single. 15. He knees the head and body and head as they stand, then body, right uppercut. R1 ends, 10-9 Holtzman. R2 began. Pfister lands a jab. He lands another, eats a right left combo to the body. Holtzman drops him with a big high kick. Two rights and a left on the ground, half-guard. "Elbows!" Pfister hugging on. Short left elbow from Holtzman. He mounts. 4:00. Short left elbow. He works for an arm triangle. Pfister escapes for now. He gets a nice sweep to guard! Nice. Holtzman scoots to the cage. 3:00. He stands to the clinch. Short right elbow. Pfister works a single, eats three hard right hammerfists under. Holtzman stuffs it, right uppercut, clinch. "Get active in there!" Holtzman gets a trip to half-guard, left elbow, left hand. Lefts to body and head. "Elbow to face!" Left elbow. 2:00. Good right elbow I believe. Holtzman mounts against the cage. Pfister hugging on. Short lefts from Holtzman. 1:00. Pfister looks for that sweep again and gets it to guard. 35. Holtzman looks for a triangle. Pfister shuts it down. Goes body head with rights. 15. A good left. Pfister lands another. R2 ends, 10-9 Holtzman but closer. R3 began. Pfister lands a jab. Holtzman sprawls a single. Holtzman eats a big shot, lands one, lands a high kick. Holtzman lands a leg kick. He lands a right to the body. Pfister lands a jab. "You cannot leave it to the judges!" Holtzman sprawls a single. Holtzman gets a single with 4:00, half-guard. "You can't sit here Cody! Right underhook!" Holtzman thinking arm triangle. Lets it go. Short right elbow, a harder one. 3:00. Pfister gets butterfly guard. "Kick away!" Ref steps in because Pfister upkicked Holtzman illegally. Pfister gets a warning. Pfister lands another upkick and another as they restart, butterfly guard. "Now stand! You can't sit here! Stand!" Pfister works to stand hugging a double. Holtzman thinking guillotine. Pfister gets the double to half-guard defending the choke. "Get your head free!" Pfister escapes. 2:00. "Everything you got!" Holtzman regains guard. "I need punches, posture up elbows!" Pfister lands a left elbow. Holtzman works to stand. Pfister gets the back both hooks dragging him back down. Holtzman turns in to half-guard, body head with lefts. 1:00. Holtzman lands three lefts. Hard left elbow. 35. "Stand Cody!" Pfister sitting against the cage. Half butterfly as he lays back down. Two lefts from Scott. 15. Hard right. "You got nothing to lose!" Five lefts from Holtzman and a good right. R3 ends, 10-9 Holtzman. 30-27 Holtzman, Tennessee represent. 30-27 twice, 29-28 UD for Holtzman. They hug. "I had trouble with my accuracy, gotta get back to the drawing board and get better. You have to find a way to win in the UFC." Said he'll be ready in three months.